The Gakuen Ghost and Other Tales
by The Dangerous One
Summary: Updated at least once a week all October, Halloween-themed oneshots, first up is Ghost!England!
1. The Gakuen Ghost

(A.N. Yep, more plot bunnies! I really need to clear out my head of all these (somewhat pesky) bunnies... Yes, I should be updating Ghosties or The Christmas Truces, but the bunnies were calling my name and I can't resist little fluffy cute things... owo)  
Based on one of the recent entries on the Tumblr ask blog: The Gakuen Ghost (for Ghost!England). This version of Artie belongs to the admin, the Gakuen Hetalia Academy is owned by Hidekaz Himuyara, the songs Danse Macabre is by Saint-Saens, Blue is by The Birthday Massacre, O Death is by Jen Titus (the version that was in Supernatural), and the Cell Block Tango was in the musical Chicago. I only own the plot. Well, you know the drill...

_It was the only thing that really made being dead enjoyable_, Arthur thought as he glided through the hallways of Hetalia Academy towards the music in the gym. The school's annual Halloween party was in full swing with its usual songlist-by-request DJ Carlos Machado (Cuba). Roderich must have requested the song playing now, the Danse Macabre, because it didn't have any words and was clearly classical. Somehow, the song fit the occasion well, but nobody really knew how to waltz, so they just talked until the song was over or someone else requested a different one. Ever since becoming a ghost, Arthur had developed his flair for the dramatics by popping out of blackboards in the middle of class, making the chandelier in the auditorium swing, and once, playing with the PA system to make the speakers throughout the school emit a high-pitched sound that only the children could hear. Tonight's prank was going to top everything he had done before!

Arthur coiled the rope he was holding to attract the least amount of attention as possible before floating up close to the ceiling and across to one of the beams that criss-crossed across, holding the floor above up. He watched as Francis spiked the "blood" punch with vodka stolen from Ivan; while Gilbert smirked, walked over to Carlos, and within seconds Blue was blasting from the speakers; making Antonio and Lovino jump from behind one, still holding each other closely. Arthur made a note to himself to approach Gilbert later and try to prank the school together. As Blue finished and O Death began, Arthur made his move.

Knowing that the song wasn't very long, he quickly tied one end of his long rope onto the ceiling beam he was currently sitting on and the other side became a makeshift noose. Arthur summoned up his energy to become both visible and solid for a while, pulled the noose over his head, and jumped off the beam.

What a sight it was to the party-goers below. Everything had been normal for most of the dance, apart from a very drunk Feliciano trying to confess his love to an equally drunk Ludwig. Until a figure suddenly swung from out of nowhere, finally coming to a stop at the end of the song. It was a young boy, very pale and with dark circles under his eyes, hanging by his neck from one of the ceiling beams and starting to rotate in a circle above them as the click-click of the Cell Block Tango began.

The screams were like music to Arthur's ears...

(A.N. The Gakuen Ghost is an ask blog with epic artwork and you should totally go follow the admin on Tumblr. Seriously, they've got, like, a ninjutsu for drawing or something. \*O*/ I'm going to put up at least one Halloween-themed oneshot per week this month! Happy Halloween, everyone!)


	2. Bad Timing, England

**(A.N. *spazzes out because the Gakuen Ghost admin likes my story* Yay! \^O^/ This one was inspired by an Omegle chat, with an England walking home in the rain who stumbles on the house of America, who happens to be a vampire. Whoever, you were, you were awesome! Warnings: Character death, some blood, but this is a vampire story. What do you expect? Tw*light?!)****  
**Standard Disclaimers Apply

Arthur was lost. He was trying to get home after a long day of grocery shopping. He looked up at the dark clouds and heard the sound of wolves. He gulped and started to run until he stumbled upon a very large mansion. He was going to take his chances since it started raining and knocked on the front door.  
Alfred opened the door in his pajamas, yawning. He was lucky that his house had a large porch, as it was still quite sunny outside. "Yeah..?" Arthur looked up at him. "E-excuse me, sir, if I woke you from your nap...but I'm lost. May I stay the night?" Alfred rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes and gestured for Arthur to come in. "Sure. Come in." Arthur smiled slightly. "thank you, sir. Could I put my food somewhere?" he asked, walking in with his groceries.  
Alfred nodded. "Sure. I'll take them to my kitchen, make yourself at home." he said, gesturing towards his sitting room. Arthur set down the bags of food and entered, sitting down gently on the davenport. Alfred picked up the bags and carried them to his kitchen, putting the things that need to be refrigerated in the fridge. As he worked, Alfred noticed that he was a bit thirsty. He poured himself a glass of water to hopefully help, but it didn't work very well. He came back to the sitting room with a bowl of chips. "Sorry for the wait, I've got some snacks."  
Arthur smiled and said "Thank you very much, sir." He stood up and took a few chips in his hand, not much though since he didn't have a big appetite. He sat back down and munched on the snacks, his pale, beautiful neck visible. Alfred watched the curve of Arthur's neck and felt the moisture in his throat evaporate as he watched. Damn, maybe salty chips wasn't the best idea to eat. "So, what's your name?" Arthur looked over and replied "Arthur Kirkland, and you?" giving a soft smile. "Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you, Arthur." Alfred said, thinking _'Holy Roman Empire, he's got a cute smile...'_ Arthur nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." He looked around the room a bit. "Wow... you have such a lovely place, Mr. Jones."  
Alfred grinned. "thanks. I've had it for a long time. You don't need to call me Mr. Jones, by the way. Alfred is just fine." Arthur nodded again and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that!" "It's ok," Alfred said, "Mr. Jones just makes me feel like an old man." Alfred trailed off slightly as he could smell Arthur's blood just under his skin. He leaned a little closer to smell that mix of tea, fresh air, and ...coal...? Arthur looked up at him and tilted his head slightly. "Excuse me, what are you doing, Alfred?" The question snapped Alfred out of his trance-like state. His hand reached out to the bowl of chips on the coffee table for an excuse. "...I couldn't reach." Arthur smiled softly and pushed the bowl towards Alfred. "O-oh! You could've just told me! I'm done eating anyway." Alfred said "Thanks..." head back in the clouds. He had come so close to biting a complete stranger... His eyes darkened slightly from need. Alfred hadn't had a drop in days... Absently, he ate another chip while Arthur kept looking around at the room and the large portraits on the walls. "Are these your siblings? Parents?" he asked. Alfred looked around as well. Some of the older portraits were closer to the top of the room, with more modern photographs in frames on the mantlepiece. Some were friends (long dead) or passing flings, but a grouping of two paintings and two pictures caught his eye. They were all of Alfred, in various army outfits: one in Revolutionary War dress, one from the Union side of the Civil War, one from World War One, and the last and latest from World War Two. Alfred had always contributed to the war effort whenever he could. "Parents and grandparents, mostly. They sure liked their portraits." He pointed out a couple, hoping that Arthur would just pass them off as insane family resemblance. "That's my great-great-great-times five grandfather. He was a minuteman in the Revolution. Next to him is his grandson, who fought for the north in the Civil War. He had a brother who fought for the south, but I haven't found any pictures of him with my family. He must have severed all ties when he signed with the Confederates. Then there's my great-great uncle George, who was in the French trenches during World War One. Next to him is my grandfather John, who was a pilot in World War Two. I still have his bomber jacket around here somewhere... But don't let me bore you with my family history." Arthur smiled and nodded. "They must have been wonderful people." He looked around more and glanced outside. It was starting to get dark and it was raining heavily. He was completely oblivious that vampires were a lot more aggressive at night. Alfred felt it in his bones when the sun set. His eyes widened slightly, not tired and yawning anymore and he sat up a little straighter. His senses were amplified, but so was his hunger and he shifted over so he was next to Arthur again to get a whiff of his scent again under the pretext of pointing out another photo. "That one over there was of a great-uncle who sailed on the Titanic's sister ship. He was hoping to meet his cousin _there_ in England, but they both had the same idea and didn't get the telegram in time. They ended up on ships heading in opposite directions. The last we ever heard of ol' Algie was a telegram he sent to his cousin to tell his wife that he loved her..." Arthur's look saddened. "Oh wow... how sad..." Before Alfred could get too close, he stood up and crossed the room to touch the portraits gently with his fingertips. Alfred internally cursed as trails of Arthur's scent wafted up when he moved. Alfred gasped, his hunger making him suddenly double over in pain. Arthur's eyes widened when he heard the gasp. He turned around and walked over to Alfred quickly. "A-are you alright, Alfred?" As Arthur got closer Alfred cried out, his eyes screwed shut as he fell to the floor in the fetal position, Arthur's enticing scent flooding his system. He couldn't bite a complete stranger, but he was so hungry... Arthur knelt down next to Alfred to see if he was alright, since it didn't seem like Alfred was going to be telling Arthur any time soon. By sheer bad luck, Arthur's neck was close to his mouth. "D-do you want me to call an ambulance?!" Alfred responded instinctively. Without warning, Alfred bit into Arthur's neck, his strong arms keeping the smaller man in place. Arthur's eyes widened and he let out a scream. Tears formed in his eyes from the pain and he struggled. "L-let me go!" Alfred merely groaned and held him closer as Arthur's blood filled his mouth. The tears rolled down Arthur's cheeks and he started to get dizzy and feel weak. "...Please...no..." But Alfred didn't stop. He couldn't. He was too thirsty, Arthur's blood was to delicious, Alfred just didn't want to... There were many reasons, and within minutes nearly all of Arthur's lifeblood was in Alfred's stomach. As Arthur was completely emptied, Alfred set him gently down on the floor and Arthur began to decompose into somewhat greasy gray dust and eventually leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

**(A.N. The whole sped-up dusty thing is from the Bloodsucking Fiends/You Suck/Bite Me trilogy by Christopher Moore. Everything by this guy is Prussia-level awesome, and I don't say that a lot. Seriously guys, go out to the library or bookstore or whatever **_**right now**_** and get his books. No, wait! Stay for a second to review and make my day! I'll give you a cookie... 8D)**


	3. Russian CreepyPasta

**(A.N. Here's a creepypasta that I edited to fit Hetalia a bit better... I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!)****  
**Standard Disclaimers-oh, you get the idea

This is the tale about a man who lived in a small cabin in the cold, snow-covered north. One day, he went out hunting with his dogs for a meal. After many hours out hunting, the wind began blowing harder and harder as time wore on. The man knew that it would get dark soon, so he headed home with just one skinny rabbit to feed him and his dogs. The man cooked up the rabbit and ate it for dinner. After he was done, he sat back in his rocker and watched the moon rise in the sky as the wind whistled round his cabin before going to bed. Just as he was beginning to doze off, however, he heard a soft knock at the door. "W-who's there?" he called, not actually expecting to hear an answer from his bedroom. But then a soft, high voice answered. "IT's me. It's me. I'm here for you..."  
Tired, yet disturbed by this, certain that he had heard wrong, the man got out of bed and opened his door just a crack. "Who's there?" he asked again in his calm, quiet voice. But there was no one to answer. Instead, he spotted a single, yellow sunflower on his doorstep. This confused the man, as he wasn't currently courting and to be completely honest, this man wasn't very good at getting people to like him. They were more inclined to be scared of him. The sunflower, then was very unexpected. However, as he wasn't sure what it was doing there, the man simply left it on the doorstep. Maybe someone had left it on accident. So, he went back to bed. He wasn't asleep for long however, when he heard a sound that was not quite a knock, but almost a scratch. The man called out "Who-who's there?" A soft, high voice answered "I got inside. I got inside. I'm here for you..." The scratching continued. The man was frightened, so he got up and went to the main room. Inside, one of the lights was on and there was a stuffed bear on the table. The man didn't own a stuffed bear... This greatly frightened the man, so he threw the bear out of the window. He was paranoid, but there didn't appear to be anyone in his cabin besides himself and his dogs, so he went back to bed.  
In the middle of the night, he woke again to the sound of something trying to get into his cabin. It was the same scratching sound from earlier in the night, but it was coming from inside his room. The man was very alarmed. "Who's there?" he called. "I'm in our room. I'm in our room. I'm here for you..." The man turned on the lights again. This time, the closet door was slightly ajar. Now, the man was terrified. He opened the door completely to see a new tuxedo hung and ready in his closet. The man fell back, pushing away the tuxedo that had fallen onto him as he fell to the ground. He looked around wildly, but found nobody in his room in the cabin. After it was clear that nothing else could be done, he went back to bed but he couldn't sleep.

Could you sleep with that happening in your house?

His eyes started to close just as the sun was starting to rise, just finally getting to sleep after a paranoid night. But then the man was awakened one more time by that same scratching sound, this time so close it must have been at his bedpost.  
His eyes flew open and he sat up. A small box fell from its perch on his chest. "Who's there?!" the man yelled as he stared in horror at the shining ring inside. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the man felt a pair of arms wrap around him. The creature leapt out from under the bed. His scream of terror was drowned out by the woman's cry:  
"MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!"

**(A.N. OK, 1001 guesses to who took advantage of that last line to hug the life out of Russia :D)**


	4. England? Is That You?

**(A.N. Happy Halloween everyone! So, I've been watching Supernatural and Crossroad Blues plus my current obsession with the Sweet Devil AU for Hetalia... well, you can see where this is going. My OC isn't really important and she isn't based on any country. On a side note, if you would like me to expand on any of these little drabbles/ficlets, let me know.)****  
**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, well, you'd know. I'd have gloating rights forever! :)

New Orleans, Louisiana  
1932  
11:00 PM

Alfred Jones was in trouble. The Great Depression had hit two years ago and had lost his job about three months after that. He had decided to go down to New Orleans to see if they needed any help smuggling booze into the rest of the country (he had heard that there was money in that), and had ended up working in an underground bar in the French Quarter. It wasn't the sort of job he wanted to have or the sort of life he wanted to lead, but that's life for you. If you're desperate enough, you'll take anything. Alfred was just finishing his shift for bartending when a woman came up to him. She was dressed in a pale blue dress that accented her creamy brown skin. "Yes? Can I help you?" Alfred asked. His mother had always told him to be polite to a lady. "The question isn't can you help me, but can _I_ help _you_." she replied, leaning closer to him across the bar. Intrigued, Alfred leaned closer on his end. "How would you be able to help me?" The woman smiled. "You have to really want it. Help comes to those who help themselves, you know." "I know." Alfred said, becoming somewhat impatient with the woman. She was dangling help in front of him without actually telling him what it was! "Bury this at the crossroads at midnight tonight and help will come. Do not open the bag or you will have the wrath of hell upon your shoulders." she said, passing him a medium-sized gris-gris bag. (A.N. gris-gris bags, for those who don't know, are sort of like a voodoo version of a rabbit's foot. They can be made of anything and everything, including grass, food, certain peppers, or bits of skin. A voodoo priestess has to appeal to the voodoo gods to bless the gris-gris, giving it magical powers. If you want to learn more about them, Google Marie Laveau) "When you have done that, read this paper out loud: say it like it's spelled." the woman continued, handing Alfred a half-sheet of paper. He looked at the sheet. It was covered in what looked like gibberish, but if the lady said reading that would help him, then he'd read he looked up to say thank you to the woman (or maybe ask her how she knew he needed help), she had vanished.  
An hour later, Alfred was at a crossroads just outside the city limits with the paper and the gris-gris bag. He stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to do, but then thought 'Maybe I should bury the bag. I'm not sure, but it's not like I'll forget where it is in three minutes'. Alfred knelt down and started to dig a shallow hole in the middle of the crossroads. When he had scratched out a hole about six inches in diameter and three inches deep, Alfred carefully put the gris-gris into the hole and covered it up again. Standing up, he unfolded the paper and started to read. Immediately, the wind picked up. He paused for a second and the wind died down. Curious, Alfred continued reading and the wind started blowing again. As he reached the end of the paper, the wind had grown so strong that he practically had to shout the last few syllables.

There was a blast that knocked Alfred flat on his back and when he looked up again, there was a pair of shiny shoes right in front of his nose. Slowly, he pushed himself into a crouch and looked again. Yep, shiny black shoes; but when Alfred continued upward he saw black dress pants, starched white shirt, black jacket, and a thin red tie. The man leaned down and pulled Alfred up. He had almond-shaped emerald eyes and, probably through some unfortunate accident, two caterpillars fused to his forehead. They shifted slightly and Alfred realized that the caterpillars were actually gigantic eyebrows. Whoever he was, the stranger certainly had a strong grip. "Thank you." Alfred said, still somewhat in shock. "It was no trouble. Now, I believe you were in need of assistance?" the man asked in a smooth English accent. "Yes, but how did you know about that?" Alfred asked, still somewhat confused. "That doesn't matter at the moment. What _is_ important is how much are you willing to give in order to get the help you want?" Alfred thought about it for a moment. He really didn't like how he was living at the moment, but there'd have to be a pretty good deal involved for him to agree. "Who are you?" he asked, stalling for time. "You wouldn't be able to pronounce my name as it is not of human origin, but you may call me Arthur." Alfred looked at Arthur at eye level. "What would I have to pay?" Alfred asked. Help was one thing, but Alfred liked to know what the price was before he promised anything. Arthur smirked and replied "Oh, nothing much. You wouldn't have to pay up front, anyway." Alfred smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "It sounds like we've got a deal. By the way, what did you mean 'not of human origin'? I mean, if it's not an English name, that's okay. I've got a friend called Antonio." Arthur shook Alfred's hand back and said something that sounded like a cross between a yowl and choking noises. "What the hell was that?" Alfred asked, jumping back a foot. "Never mind that now. Shall we?" Arthur said, gesturing back towards town. "Let's." Alfred replied and started to walk back towards his home. "You know, I think we'll get along swell."

**(A.N. Really sorry it's so late, guys! I've had a lot of stuff on my mind lately, and well... yeah... Happy Halloween, everyone!)**


End file.
